


Damned Be Those Knives

by sebastian_stern



Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Face Slapping, Fighting Kink, Internalized Homophobia, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Maids, Master/Slave, Mild S&M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Sexual Abuse, Persona 5: The Royal, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Top Persona 5 Protagonist, Valentine's Day, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_stern/pseuds/sebastian_stern
Summary: Ryuji wakes up late at Leblanc after a rough night with his Master Akira and rushes to the subway. Once he arrives at school, he realizes he forgot about the rope burns on his neck and wrists. Oops.Too late, Ryuji. Just make up some random story. They’ll be gone by the time school’s out. Who could possibly notice.But he couldn’t make up the story about how he’d gotten there. He couldn’t just erase the marks on his body. They were all too real. Not to mention the texts, the pictures, the videos that came later.He still remembered their first “date.” Shit went south quickly: they ended up fighting. And just like that, it started getting good.*******“You wanted me to explain? Let me recap.” Akira got closer to Ryuji. He saw that the boy looked intimidated. “So you think I brought you here in Valentine’s Day and asked you to stay over, with no plans to do any—”“Listen, man, I—” Ryuji saw Akira raising his arm. He recoiled and covered his face.Akira was breathing heavily. Ryuji was scared.What the fuck has gotten into this guy tonight.“It’s best if you don’t open your mouth while I explain. It’s rude.”
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Hitoshura | The Demifiend & Kuzonoha Raidou XIV, Hitoshura | The Demifiend/Kuzunoha Raidou XIV, Hitoshura | The Demifiend/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Damned Be Those Knives

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is an M/M one-off with Akira Kurusu/Persona 5 Protagonist x Ryuji Sakamoto as dominant and submissive. The main action takes place on Valentine’s Day (P5R), but it is embedded within _I Am the Alpha and the Omega,_ a sequel to _This Is My Servant, Whom I Uphold,_ a Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne M/M fanfic (Raidou x Demifiend).
> 
> You’re more than welcome to check it out, but you don’t need its context to enjoy this story, which was merely a draft. The edited version will come during Winter 2021.
> 
> BEWARE...
> 
> This fanfic contains mild spoilers for Persona 5 Royal, third semester. Sorry! That said, unless you’ve played the game you probably won’t notice.
> 
> Also, a fair warning: what happens here is not sane, safe, and consensual. Real BDSM should be. This is fiction, but people in real life do engage in “kinky” stuff: if BDSM appeals to you, get real information, talk with real people, get/give real consent, and off you go. If it doesn’t... That’s OK too!
> 
> Last but not least, the title is a reference to Federico García Lorca’s _Blood Wedding._ All about passion and knives and whatnot.

“Hey boy. Ryuji. Wake up!” He slapped his ass.

“Wh-What?”

“I’m leaving now. You’re late for school. Get dressed quick and get out, boy.”

“Y-y-yes, Master!” Ryuji smiled, groggy.

 _Poor thing._ It had been a rough night, but Akira needed it. And well, Ryuji could take anything these days. He was well trained. Akira smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “That’s my boy. I will text you.”

He left. Ryuji checked his phone.

_Shit. I really gotta run._

*******

“Hey, Ryuji.”

“Oh hi, Naoki. What’s up? Running late too, ha?”

“Well, I was hoping to see you here.” Naoki grinned like a cat. “Did you sleep in?”

“Kinda, yes. Stayed up with the PS, as usual...” They were packed like sardines in a tin, their bodies almost rubbing together. He knew Naoki wanted him. At this point, he was smart enough to read those things. And Naoki was a cute boy. ~~That ass too,~~ ~~dammit~~ ~~.~~ He wouldn’t mind getting closer to him. But it’d be a bad, bad decision to give in. His Master would probably punish him if he knew. For real.

They started making small talk about school as the subway rumbled in the background. Naoki was looking up at his friend. He’d liked him for a while, even before turning into a demon. Now that he was back to being a human, it’d be good to try. Ryuji was nothing like Raidou, but perhaps that was a good thing. Still, there was something strange about the track boy today, apart from the usual sleepiness. As the blonde was talking, Naoki noticed something right below his Adam’s apple. Red. Small flecks of red, lined up above his neckline, almost like a collar. _Whoa._ He promptly looked up at his right wrist, the hand clenched around a holder. Same thing.

 _Rope burn. That is rope burn. Not bad enough for everyone to see, but yep. This guy has been tied up yesterday night. Tight. Suspended, probably. I would know._ His mind wandered to a different world, not too long ago. _“You look so much better bound and collared. You were made for this, demon boy.” God, Raidou was so fucking right. God-fucking-dammit. ~~I miss my Master~~._

Ryuji saw that Naoki was squinting first, then closing his eyes. He was probably falling asleep. I mean, this time of the morning, even if they were late. What a pain. “Hey, Naoki! Come on, man, I’m talking. You’re making me feel like a prof.” Ryuji laughed.

Naoki just smiled. Thank god his friend woke him up. He was starting to get hard.

They arrived at high school, parted ways, and Ryuji went to the bathroom to freshen up. He hadn’t really seen himself in the mirror since he’d woken up at Leblanc that morning. He splashed water on his face and then he saw it: marks from yesterday’s session. Quite obvious, at least for him.

Akira hadn’t seen him in a week: the look in his eyes said he was out for blood. He’d flogged him, suspended him from the ceiling beam, and fucked him in a frenzy. Nail marks, bruises. It had been brutal. He stopped: he better not get in that headspace right before class. _Wait. D_ _id Naoki see th_ _e marks_ _?_

He spent the morning thinking about a logical way to explain rope burns. Naoki couldn’t possibly imagine what had happened the night before. A sweet kid like him couldn’t.

*******

Who knows, though. Ryuji was a sweet kid too. A horny, sex-starved straight ex-jock with a reputation, but a sweet, almost innocent kid deep inside.

Scratch “was.” He _h_ _ad_ been. These days he wouldn’t recognize the Ryuji that met Akira on their way to Kamoshida’s palace. He was now at the beck and call of his Master. He had rules, limits, schedules, obligations. Akira had floggers, shackles, knives, his own hands. A maid uniform. Any hentai shit you can think of. A million ways to discipline his boy, or to fulfill his wild fantasies. Date after date, Akira had made him into his pet, slapping and whipping him into submission. Sometimes a simple, direct look did the trick. Ryuji had indulged him: at the very beginning just to make him happy, now because he wanted. Badly.

It had started a few months ago. Valentine’s Day, right after the last palace had disappeared. They had no plans for that dreaded night, but Ryuji owed Akira a big one after turning his back on him during all the Maruki bullshit, so he agreed to see him. It was the least he could do for his friend. It wasn’t a real date, but the blonde knew full well that Akira loved him. Heck, he’d told him. He’d just never do anything about it—not even tonight. Not even after losing Akechi for good, as well as the faint hopes of having an affair with that fucking psychopath. _Thank God._ He hadn’t told Ryuji he wouldn’t do anything, but Akira was an angel: he only did things for the sake of other people.

He didn’t deserve to be alone that night. Ryuji showered, tried to look decent, and showed at Leblanc, hoping to lighten up Akira’s mood.

“Ryuji! Come in. So happy you’re here.”

“Hey man, whassap?” Fist bump. Akira accepted that, but went for a hug as well. Pat on the back, just in case. _No homo._ “I thought I was gonna have to push the ladies out.” Ryuji winked at his friend.

“Nah, you know I don’t swing that way. I just told them to meet me at that pricey sushi bar in Ginza.” Akira was happy.

“Where is Sojiro?”

“Well, I told him you were coming, so...”

“Ah. So... We have the place all to ourselves. I bet he gave you shit.”

“Yes, he did but... What you gonna do?”

“We should call in one of those maids, man.”

“Ryuji... Cut it out. We’re alone tonight, you don’t need to say that kinda bullshit.”

“OK, OK... It’s just the habit. You know me, I’d prolly just chicken out anyway.”

“Probably.” Akira looked at him through the glasses, smirking. He usually didn’t: his gaze stopped at the lenses. That was the point. But tonight it pierced right through. “It’s fine. All I want is to have dinner with you, have a couple drinks, and then play some games or something until we pass out. You got the sofa all to yourself.”

 _He really is a saint._ “That’s cool. I always hated Valentine’s Day, but this’ll be fun for a change.”

Akira smiled. _You have no clue how fun it’ll be_ _._ The raven boy invited Ryuji to make himself comfortable, telling him to leave the messy shoes by the stairs—it had been snowing—and to drop his coat by the entrance.

*******

It was two in the morning. Ryuji dropped the controller and yawned. “Maaaan, I feel so lazy tonight... Thank god tomorrow is Sunday.”

“We can go to bed anytime. Let’s go to the bathhouse when they open and relax a bit.”

“Whoa, I can’t even think about that now. It’s so frickin’ hot in here. Did you crank up the heater or something?”

Ryuji was just wearing his tank top and his boxers, pretty much ready for bed. Akira was in a white V-neck T-shirt and jeans.

“Not really. I think it’s just you feeling hot, Ryuji.” Akira giggled and looked at his friend’s boxers. They were tenting slightly. _Finally._ Takemi had something for every occasion. _“It only has a moderate effect. It will kick in fully once you get into the real action.”_ _Christ, I’d marry her if I was straight._ Now it was up to him to make something happen. _Let’s crank up the heat then. For real._

“Don’t stare at me like that!” Ryuji got a bit flustered. “It’s just... the heat.”

“No, that’s what you think. I actually know what’s going on.” Akira stood up and took off his glasses. _This poor boy can’t possibly_ _fathom._

 _Hm_ _._ _Is he just getting ready for bed?_ “Whaddya mean, man?”

“Stop playing dumb, Sakamoto. You’re dense, but sometimes... I can’t stand it.”

“I’m not playing dumb, Kurusu, I really don’t know what you mean.”

Akira was tapping his right foot. Not good.

“So you _agreed_ to this and came here all casual, like nothing’s gonna happen. That’s so you, Ryuji.” Akira shook his head, walked towards the door that Sojiro had agreed to install not too long ago, and locked it, putting the key back in his pocket. He leaned against it and crossed his arms, his pecs showing through the v-neck. “Shall we talk?”

Ryuji tried to stay calm. He didn’t have second thoughts about accepting Akira’s offer. He _knew_ Akira wanted him, but his friend would never _ever_ dare put a finger on him. Ryuji loved him too... But not in that way. I mean, who didn’t love Akira. But his leader would never, never, never do anything for his own benefit. Never. “Y-you don’t need to lock that door.”

“It’s just in case you chicken out.”

“Oh, did you call a maid?” the blonde said, sounding serious.

Akira was getting mad. “What did I tell you? Just when you fucking came in here, Ryuji. Cut it out.”

“S-s-sorry, man.”

“Get up and sit on my bed.”

“Wh-what?!”

“You heard me. Don’t act like you’ve never taken orders from me. Just do it.”

Ryuji did it. He certainly took orders from him all the time. He noticed that his dick, half-hard, was not going down.

“OK, man. Whatever you say.”

“Stop that ‘man’ bullshit.”

“OK... Akira.”

“Better.”

“What do you—“

“You wanted me to explain? Let me recap.” Akira got closer to Ryuji. He saw that the boy looked intimidated. “So you think I brought you here in Valentine’s Day and asked you to stay over, with no plans to do any—”

“Listen, man, I—” Ryuji saw Akira raising his arm. He recoiled and covered his face.

Akira was breathing heavily. Ryuji was scared. _What the fuck has gotten into_ _this guy_ _tonight._

“It’s best if you don’t open your mouth while I explain. It’s rude.”

His friend just nodded. Akira’s gaze upon him was intense. They both had had some liquor, and their inhibitions were low, that’s for sure. But Ryuji didn’t like where this was heading. Akira didn’t get violent just because.

“Don’t pull that face. We’re two guys, you can fight back. But I’m not gonna hit you. Unless you want me to.” Akira smirked at him, getting his face even closer. Ryuji’s heart raced. “That reminds me... I found the magazine. Under your bed. Remember that day you invited me to your room to say you were sorry?”

 _Holy fucking Jesus._ He recalled having lost a magazine around New Year’s. An old, small, foreign dirty mag. Men dressed as maids, getting fucked by leather-clad women with dildo straps. Men getting caned, flogged, tortured. Really hentai shit he’d found in a shady Shinjuku store. _At least mom didn’t find it. Not like she ever tries to clean my room.  
_

“How the _fuck_ did you know that?” Ryuji turned beet red.

“I found it just casually. You shouldn’t jerk off and pass out afterward, Ryuji. And you should keep those things hidden. That, or get a maid to clean your room. And slap you while they’re at it.”

“Y-you found it. Ok. So what. I mean, you and I have talked about Makoto... I don’t know where you’re going.” He now seemed irritated. Yes, it was embarrassing, but what was the big deal? It’s not like they talked all the time about sex, but Akira was the only person that he’d brought the subject with. He was the only guy that listened to him without judging, the only guy that made him feel safe enough to talk about stuff like that. And Ryuji was one of the few people that knew and accepted that Akira liked guys.

“Oh, don’t worry. I do know where I’m going. You know I always do.” He giggled. “Remember at Kaneshiro’s palace? ‘Any objections?’ ‘N-none, Queen!’ I’m sure you’d like her to tie you up to her bike with your red hanky and whip your ass real good.”

“Wow, wow... Come on, stop that! I don’t go around talking about the things you like.”

“Hmph. I don’t care about your fantasies that much. I don’t need ideas from porn either. I got my own.”

“Look, if you’re trying to start something—”

“Bravo, Ryuji! About time, for fuck’s sake.” He got closer. “So I’ll tell you what I like. For real. No filter. You can tell anyone tomorrow.” Pause. _You won’t dare._ Pause. “I’ve been wanting to see you in shackles and ass up since we chatted in Kamoshida’s dungeon,” Akira said in a husky voice.

Ryuji was shocked. “Wooooow!!! You’re a fucking perv, man—” He tried to get up. Akira backhanded him, this time for real, hard enough to bruise his lips and send him to the floor.

“The fuck are you doin’? You fuckin’ slapped me, you asshole!” Ryuji got up, angry, teary-eyed, pretending to be ready to fight back.

Akira pinned him to the ground effortlessly, rolled him over, and seized his wrists, twisting them slowly.

“Akira, fuck... Get off me! You’re hurting me, man!”

“Oh, really? Would it be OK if I dressed as Makoto? I’m a man, though. Right, man? You’ll see what men do with boys like you. Calling me perv, you fucking bitch...”

He couldn’t respond to that. He couldn’t risk making things worse. He couldn’t break the grip either. Not a fucking chance. He’d have to wait for his friend to calm down: he rarely got mad, but when he did...

He’d forgotten how strong Akira was. He was a wimp when they met, but in a year he’d trained like a champ. His arms could break his wrists in a second. _It’s my fault._ Worst of all, Ryuji was getting harder the more Akira pressed down on him.

“So... Cat got your tongue, boy? Are you going to make your leader happy? Can’t you even try? After all the times I saved your ass in battle?”

He was right in that. Ryuji saw Akira reaching quickly beneath the bed, and then forcing his wrists into a pair of cuffs. Not handcuffs: fucking shackles, like the ones in Kamoshida’s palace. A padlock. Snap _._ _Oh_ _God_ _. Oh_ _G_ _od._ Akira turned the boy over and shoved his hands down his friend’s boxers.

“Oh my. That’s a nice answer. It’s showtime, then.”

 _It’s fucking showtime, finally, ten months later._ He pressed his hand on Ryuji’s bloody lips, and then licked his finger, looking down at him: the blonde was paralyzed, starting to shiver. He was past the point of resisting Akira. He didn’t know what could happen next.

Akira started by kissing his neck. That would work for sure. Ryuji had his eyes closed, clearly imagining someone else, trying to forget where he was. _So be it._ _S_ _oon_ _you won’t be able to think about_ _anyone_ _other than me._ He pushed back the blonde’s head, biting his neck fiercely, going down to his collarbone. He noticed Ryuji’s movements: he was arching his body so that Akira’s teeth kept moving down, almost forcing his friend to bite deeper, down on his chest, on his nipples. He ripped the tank top to make things easier. Ryuji didn’t even seem to notice. _Fucking slut. All this time pretending._

Akira stopped for ten seconds.

“‘Kira... Don’t... Please.”

“I see. You don’t like it.” He looked up to his face: clenched teeth, sweaty brow, crimson lips; more turned on than angry.

“Just... arrggghhh...” Ryuji kept rubbing his body against Akira’s. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“I can stop anytime if you want.”

“No... Don’t... Just fuckin’ finish me.”

“Tsk, tsk.” He pulled his hair. Hard. “Manners, you dumbass.”

“Pl-please, Akira... _please_ don’t leave me this way, please...”

“That’s the way.” Akira took off Ryuji’s boxers and his own clothes and threw everything on the floor, minus the belt. He moved his friend to the bed and threw himself over his body right away.

Ryuji was still embarrassed, but his eyes were open now. He’d always admired Akira’s body, especially since they had started training together in earnest. Hard, strong, especially the chest and the upper arms, with well-defined abs and a thin waist. A body any guy would kill for. Also, he’d seen him naked many times, but this was... Well, there was another reason why he would be popular. He was jealous. There was something else, too: this hot body was now rubbing against him, melting into him, Akira’s right hand rubbing their dicks together, his teeth leaving marks everywhere, Akira’s left hand was up his... _No, no, no,_ _he can’t, no..._

“Akira, please... I just can’t take it. Not now. Just not now. I beg you. Just _pleeeease_ make me come.”

Akira got up for a second, reached for the belt. Ryuji started scuttling back but froze when the raven looked at him. “I won’t hit you. Not tonight. You don’t deserve it.” Instead, he looped the belt around Ryuji’s neck like a collar. “Your ass, too. Next time. Don’t worry, I will not forget. As for now... Hold your horses. Men come first, boys gotta wait.”

Without warning, Akira sat on his chest and put his dick in the blonde’s mouth. “This will be quick.”

Ryuji was startled, but something in him said that it was best to follow through. Akira’s expression, that grin that he usually reserved for his enemies, confirmed it. He simply tried to purse his lips around him and prayed that he wouldn’t gag on his cock.

Akira had no time for training the boy. Not yet. “Stay put and make that hole cozy. Be a nice whore.” He skull fucked his friend without a care, without holding anything back: he wouldn’t last long, but neither would Ryuji. The blond seemed oddly proficient at keeping his teeth in check. His mouth was soft, and his lips flexible, a perfectly tight “o.” After two minutes, Akira came: he held Ryuji’s head firmly with his left hand, his right hand tightening the belt. “Drink up, you fucking bitch. To the last drop. It’ll make you a man.” The blonde didn’t even flinch. _What the hell._

Ryuji felt his friend bursting in his mouth: it was a familiar feeling. He’d felt disgusted his first time, and the few times after that, but this wasn't the same. Not so much the flavor, but the feeling of servicing this guy that he admired, and even wanted somehow, in his own way. ~~_Or perhaps_~~ ~~ _in the_~~ ~~ _not so special_~~ ~~ _“make me your bitch” way,_~~ ~~ _Ryuji_~~ ~~ _._~~ He had never accepted Kamoshida. But pleasing Akira felt good. ~~_It felt hot._~~

The raven didn’t waste time. He noticed that the talk had an effect on the boy. _Great_. He went straight for the neck again, while jerking Ryuji off, his cock soaked in precum. He was dying to see this “straight” boy melting beneath him. “Look at you boy, milking your leader dry... You’re a thirsty bitch, aren’t ya?”

And how. Ryuji didn’t answer. He contorted violently and _screamed—_ loudly. Thank god they were alone in the building. He came in spurts, with Akira still over him, making a mess. At this point, neither of the two boys cared. Akira went up to Ryuji’s mouth, now more gentle.

“What do you say, boy?”

“Thank you... leader.” Ryuji gasped for air. They kissed: sweat, blood, cum. Messy. Filthy. Disgusting. They couldn’t care less.

*******

Half an hour later, Akira was spooning Ryuji in bed, caressing the nape of his neck with his nose, right after taking care of the boy’s busted lip.

“Did you have a good time, Ryuji?”

“...yes. Don’t need to rub it in. Like you didn’t notice.”

“Heh... I _will_ rub it in.”

“Come on... How about you?”

“You’re kidding, right? Hell yeah. I gotta say... I don’t even think I can look at you again in the same way.”

“What do you mean??”

“Turn around.”

He did. Akira stared at him. Steel eyes. Staring _t_ _hrough_ him, not at him _._ That piercing stare again: it meant “knives out.” That was Joker on the prowl, out for blood, not goody-two-shoes Akira. Ryuji’s face flushed. “Oh. I see.”

“We need to talk,” the raven boy said. “The lips look better.” The bruise from the slap was not swelling too much. “But... You enjoy that, right?”

“Akira!!! I-I-I... I guess I did.” He shook his head, mortified. “Shit, man, I—“

“Ryuji. Lan-guage.” He pulled his hair.

“Sorry. I enjoyed it a lot. It’s just crazy. I mean, not exactly the slapping. I just liked it when you... You know. Got rough with me. I didn’t know you had that in you. But... did you like doing it?”

“Ha! Whaddya think? That’s the problem. I really, really enjoy... doing things to you. Things you don’t wanna hear now. So we need to talk.”

He felt Akira breathing on his ear. _“You do wanna hear. Tell him, Ryuji_ _._ _”_ “Talk... Are we gonna be friends after this?”

“No, Ryuji. After this, I don’t think I’m OK with friends. Not by a far shot. I’m not calling you 'friend' again. I hope you get used to it.”

“OK. We’ll talk.” Ryuji smiled a bit. He felt confused, but at least this had meant something for his... lover (!!??) too.

“So I said.”

“Tomorrow. Let’s talk tomorrow.” He paused. Akira’s eyes were still piercing him. “Akira...” Ryuji snuggled up to his ~~friend’s~~ chest and passed out, the raven’s arms around him like spider legs. _We’ll sort this out._

 _The things I wanna do to you, boy. Hoo boy._ He dreamed of chains and shackles, but it wasn’t the Velvet Room this time.

*******

He texted him just as Ryuji was coming back from school, picturing the cold knives on Akira’s eyes. They followed him everywhere now. Even when he wasn’t around. But there was also his warm chest to fall asleep on.

[[ Hey, boy. ]]

// Good afternoon, Master. //

[[ Been a good boy at school? ]]

// I tried, Master. //

[[ You better try hard, boy. ]]

[[ Listen, Wednesday I need you to work. ]]

// Oooooh, Master. You need your maid? *heart* //

[[ Fucking perv ]]

[[ No, I need normal Ryuji in normal street clothes and an apron, working the bar. ]]

[[ 8 pm, boy. Look sharp. ]]

// As you wish, Master. //

[[ I might still call the maid later. Bring your bag, boy. ]]

// Thank youuuuu, Master! *heart* //

[[ Good bitch. Rest until then. ]]

[[ I want you to be flawless Wednesday. Details later. Got it? ]]

// I will, Master. //

He put his bag on his lap, horny as every time they texted like that. _Working at Leblanc, though. After hours. Normal clothing. What the hell._ _That’s really kinky._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are welcome. Yell on.


End file.
